Espelho do ódio
by Narcisa Le Fay
Summary: Aos onze anos ela não existia, aos doze, sua preocupação era outra.


**Autora: **Narcisa Le Fay

**Beta: **Hiei-and-shino

**Ship:** Ron e Pansy

**Título: **Espelho do ódio

**Sumário:** Aos onze anos ela não existia, aos doze, sua preocupação era outra.

**Classificação: **K

**Gênero:** Geral

**Avisos:** Harry Potter não me pertence mas essa fic sim.

Fic escrita para o chall relâmpago do 6v. Item usado: Pseudo-PO. Personagem usado: Pansy Parkinson.

Fic feita de presente para Miih!

**Espelho do ódio**

Aos onze anos você nem sabia quem era Pansy Parkinson. Sabia que existia uma menina ao lado do idiota do Malfoy, mas ela era invisível perto dele.

Aos doze anos sua preocupação era a Câmara Secreta e o fato de seu amigo falar com cobras. Você já ouvia os risos estridentes e desnecessários, mas eles nunca capturavam sua atenção por muito tempo.

Aos treze anos você já sabia quem era Pansy Parkinson e a odiava por ela ser alguém que apoiava o idiota insuportável do Malfoy e que, assim como o loiro, parecia ter um prazer doentio em se mostrar melhor que os outros. Melhor que sua família.

Aos quatorze você a odiava profundamente pela expressão de nojo que ela dirigiu a você durante o Baile. Sempre que tinha a infelicidade de olhar para o lado em que ela se encontrava, junto de Malfoy – que, você notou, estava mais ridículo do que você e ninguém pareceu notar – a viu rindo de escárnio.

Aos quinze seu ódio chegou a um nível que você nunca supôs ser capaz. Você e seus amigos estavam lutando pelo bem, pelo o que era certo, enquanto Parkinson, junto de Malfoy e Umbrigde, fez questão de tornar seus dias cada vez mais desagradáveis. Você a odiava quase tanto odiava Malfoy; e, mais do que tudo, odiava a risada estridente dela que parecia estar em todos os lugares.

Aos dezesseis Pansy Parkinson não era nada além do que a sombra de um ódio antigo e infantil. Havia tantas outras coisas com as quais era necessário se preocupar que ela nem tomava mais sua atenção – a não ser quando você, certa noite, encontrou-a chorando sozinha nos corredores. Ela foi embora antes que você pudesse falar ou fazer alguma coisa, então você foi para seu quarto.

Aos dezessete Hogwarts era a lembrança de um lar que você quase foi forçado a abandonar. Você não odiava mais Parkinson, pois agora você odiava muitas outras coisas, inclusive – em alguns momentos – seus próprios amigos, e a si mesmo, quando os abandonou.

Você se odiou tanto quando foi embora que não havia espaço para qualquer outro ódio dentro de seu coração. E esse ódio apenas sumiu quando você os reencontrou.

Durante a caçada você odiou muitas pessoas – principalmente Bellatrix Lestrange – e nenhuma delas era Pansy Parkinson. Você se lembrava dela apenas em momentos quando, durante algumas conversas com Harry, ele comentava algo sobre Malfoy. Nesses momentos, estranhamente, você ria de seu ódio infantil.

E, por fim, durante a Batalha Final, você não tinha forças para odiá-la, mesmo depois de ela tentar entregar seu melhor amigo. De um modo estranho, você a entendeu.

Não, não é que você entendeu: é que você se via nela. Há alguns meses, você também não teria evitado entregar Harry Potter, se te prometessem a segurança de sua família, amigos e de Hermione. Naquela época não importava se eles te odiariam para sempre, você sabia que faria.

Aos dezoito, tudo ficou para trás. A Guerra, o ódio, a Slytherin, tudo parecia um pesadelo distante. Você tem Hermione ao seu lado e a certeza de um futuro brilhante. Você só se lembrou que um dia Pansy Parkinson existiu quando Harry comentara que pretendia assistir o julgamento dela.

Hermione e Ginny não aprovaram e você não soube o que pensar. Harry sempre teve o costume de assistir aos julgamentos, mas em parte você concordou com as meninas que assistir ao julgamento de Parkinson era um pouco demais.

Por outro lado, você sentia que, se estivesse no lugar de Parkinson, gostaria de ter alguém como Harry Potter perto de si, porque no fim, como você descobriu há um ano, você teria feito o mesmo que ela.

Você esperou Harry voltar do julgamento e estranhamente ficou feliz ao saber que a ex-Sonserina recebeu uma punição leve.

Os anos passaram e Parkinson passou a ser apenas uma das funcionárias do Profeta Diário, que visitava com certa freqüência o Departamento de Aurores em busca de notícias. Ela ainda te olhava como se fosse melhor do que você e você, que sempre se julgou tão maduro começou a sentir o ódio infantil brotar em si novamente, ao ver o riso dela enquanto te analisava. Como alguém podia se sentir tão melhor do que os outros estando na situação dela, você sempre se perguntou, e bastou ela ir embora para encontrar a resposta: não era como se você fosse diferente dela também, nesse ponto.

E, estranhamente, você não se irritou ao saber disso.

**Fim.**

**Nota da Autora: **minha primeira Ron e Pansy. Espero que tenham gostado.

Reviews são sempre bem vindos.

Beijos^.~

Narcisa Le Fay


End file.
